cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magic Scientist, Tester Fox/@comment-12248971-20140803041335/@comment-5149198-20140804044256
i tried stands in the original leopald, and they didnt work there because it complicates the attack order - since this guy has a similiar skill, hence i say why i wouldnt use stands myself in it. in LeoR, Bison, egg, chatnoir? different story, different skill. also, standing bino is actually overrated - in most cases you are just as well off standing a simple 11k rg (like an extra g3 or compass lion) as even with the 5k from the stand trigger, hes still only hitting one stage of guard against g3s, so even if it gets the other lane one more stage, youd get the same simply by standing the 11k and giving the 5k power to the other rg lane. You dont lose anything for the combo, but its nothing special, not a reason on its own to use stand triggers. my bt08 version leopald deck has no more draw power than a build centered around this guy, and yet i never have hand issues with that deck. This guys draw is a little more combo centric, but a little more sustainable too. Again, maybe this guy will prove to be way different than leopald, in which case honestly i dont care anymore cause i learned a while back that leo style GN is the one i enjoyed - but if he is anything like leopald, then my exp with it (from back when it was announced, i played it on CFC pretty much right when it came out) draws arent a need for this deck, the additional offense from crits makes the power gains even more significant. I love draw triggers, but not its dependent on the deck - GN for me has plenty of draw power, if you arent getting enough hand then you arent comboing right. What you outlined is actually quite a bit of drawing if you are using them - heck, i never even use camel :P. consistent high power columns? You do know this is GN right? a clan around making those? original leopald deck constantly swing at least one 3 stage rg lane if not 2 (depending on whether bino is involved or whether trigger are hit), now with legion the vg hits hard too. The faster i can get them to 4-5 damage, the faster i can force them to guard my large attacks. everyone has their own playstyle, and i do respect that - maybe the way you use the deck is different than i did, hard to say since i dont know you very well xd. So maybe what works for me doesnt work for you, and vice versa - thats why nothing can replace one's own playing of a deck. However, when giving advice i share what ive learned - if it applies to them is something only they can discover, through playing games. In the end, imo vanguard only has two rules: 1) six damage means you lose (cept for some angel feathers xd), and 2) nothing else is absolute. I find stands to be lacking in on-attack roider vgs, have found the draw power to be sufficent, and found crits can help me force my opponent to burn their hand faster. You've apparently found the opposite. you clearly have some reasoning for your opionion, so i gotta respect that - we've both said our piece, hopefully between our two statements the guy whose decklist it is will find answers that fit his playstyle :) EDIT: goddam it, every time i end up talking about GN or GB or player styles, this ends up happening - and by this, i mean super long lecture posts :P